Helpless
by Kaia-Rhea
Summary: Brennan makes a startling discovery: She is pregnant, and she doesn't know how to deal with the overwhelming mixture of feelings she has. Who will help her to make the right decision to benefit both her and the child's lives? And whose baby is it?
1. Chapter 1  Revolution

_**A/N: This is set after Angela and Hodgins get married, but before she discovers her pregnancy and Booth hasn't met Hannah yet (:  
Thanks for reading, it might be terrible but meh :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Revolution**  
Sitting on the edge of her bathtub, Doctor Temperance Brennan stared mesmerised at the white stick of plastic she held in her hand, mouth slightly open in disbelief.  
She did some quick calculations in her head, trying to work out how and when this could of happened. She recalled a night that was still a little hazy in her mind, still missing some of the events like an old forgotten jigsaw puzzle that lacked a few pieces.

"Oh, no..." Wrapping the test up in tissue paper, she threw it away in disgust, before leaning with her head in her hands. How could she allow herself to be so stupid? She was kicking herself for her mistake, the mistake that could change her life forever- if she allowed herself to.  
Her test had shown that she was pregnant, the little blue plus sign freezing the blood in her veins and twisting her stomach into knots. And her calculations deduced that she was at least two and a half months gone, or thereabouts.

Temperance had never been a very maternal person, although once when she and Booth had been working together on a case she had very willingly taken care of the baby of the victim- Andy, a sweet child whom Bones had cared deeply about.  
She smiled fondly at the memory, and for a few seconds she allowed herself to consider that maybe, just maybe: The pregnancy couldn't be such a bad thing?  
But her rationality soon took over, and the smile faded from her lips, her seemingly happy expression to be replaced by the tears that slid down her cheeks. Guilt, remorse, anxiety... A whole cocktail of emotions flowed freely through her bloodstream, each one of them tearing holes in her usually logical mind and making her head spin.  
"How could you be so _stupid_?" She hissed to herself, sinking to her knees and grabbing fistfuls of her dark hair and sobbing quietly. Taking two big gulps of air in, she attempted to steady herself. "Okay, think, just think..." She told herself, releasing the grasp she had on her hair and sitting back on her heels. _Ring, ring... Ring ring... _'Oh great.' She groaned inwardly as her cell phone started ringing, the call presumably about work.  
Pulling herself up on the rim of the bath, she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and answered it as her usual self.

"Brennan." She tried to speak normally, and to not give away the fact that she had spent the last ten minutes crying desperately.

"Bones, we got ourselves a new case." She paused momentarily. Work was the last thing on her mind right at that moment.

"Oh." Booth picked up on her obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"What, aren't you happy?"

"That someone's been murdered? Not really..." He laughed, although Temperance hadn't meant it as a joke.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I'll come and get you at your apartment in twenty, all right?" She glanced up at the clock. She had twenty minutes to make herself look presentable.

"Fine." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye to Booth, not really interested in social niceties after the shock she had just received.  
Padding back in to the bathroom, she washed her face, scrubbing away her tears and brushed her messy hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes for when she was at the crime scene.

She then sat on the edge of her bed, and stared at nothing until Booth arrived.

* * *

"So Cam called to say that they already found gunshot wounds on the victim, but due to other wounds they haven't been able to identify that as the cause of death yet..." Booth trailed off as he glanced at his unresponsive partner sitting in the passenger seat beside him, staring blankly ahead. "Bones?" He whistled to get her attention, and she finally looked round.

"Booth, I am not a dog."

"I know that."

"Then why did you whistle at me?" Booth sighed, shaking his head.

"To get your _attention, _Bones. C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Why would you assume that something must be wrong?" She snapped defensively.

"All right, no need to get angry!" He pulled over at the side of the road, turning round in his site to get a proper look at his friend. "You've been acting like a zombie for the whole journey, Bones." His voice softened. "Just tell me what's on your mind." Brennan shook her head.

"Nothing, I told you! Everything's fine." She stared ahead again, her grey eyes giving nothing away. Sighing once more, Booth revved up the engine and pulled the car away from the side of the road to continue on to the crime scene.

* * *

"Um, sweetie?" Temperance looked up to see her best friend standing in front of her desk, a friendly but concerned look glued to her face. Tempe sighed irritably. Why did everyone insist on knowing what was wrong? First Booth, now Angela. Couldn't they see she just wanted to be left alone? She cleared her throat.

"Yes, Angela? Was there something I could help you with?" Her friend pulled up a chair to sit down across from Brennan.

"Well actually, there is. It's just that you seem so distracted today, and I was just wondering-"

"You were just wondering if there was anything wrong." Bones finished the sentence for her.

"Well, yeah."

"Has Booth been talking to you?"

"Huh?" She took that as a no, and shook her head, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine Angela. Really."

"I don't believe you." Brennan was starting to grow angry. She jumped to her feet, slamming the palms of her hands on the desk before her, feet planted squarely apart.

"I'm _fine_!" She shouted, causing her friend to jump out of shock. She backed away, holding her hands up submissively. After a few seconds, Brennan's tough exterior crumbled and her face fell, tears filling her pale eyes. She wilted, hunching her shoulders slightly, and Angela moved around the desk to comfort her friend.

"Oh, _sweetie... _C'mere, gimme a hug." The pair enveloped each other, and Temperance rested her head on Angela's shoulder, tears staining her blue work shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She sobbed as Angela rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Ssh, don't say you're sorry. Don't say you're sorry... Tell me what's wrong, hey?" Bones separated herself from her friend and turned away, trying to regain a little control.

"I can't!"

"What do you you mean? Of course you can..." Tempe whirled round, tears staining her cheeks.

"I can't because I don't know whether I want-" She seemed to catch herself before she uttered something she didn't want known, and spun round again, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Whether you want what?" Angela was becoming more and more concerned. Her friend shook her head.

"'I'm sorry Angela... But I- I can't." She wiped a tear from her pale skin, and left Angela to her thoughts.

* * *

Temperance groaned and retched over the toilet bowl once again.  
In her mind, she was fully aware that she hadn't anything left in her stomach to throw up, but her body seemed to take a while longer to catch up. She sat back against the wall of the toilet cubicle she had occupied for the past five minutes, panting heavily. She wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead- and froze as she head the rhythmic 'click' of Angela's high-heeled shoes against the hard flooring. Drawing herself up as small as she could in the hopes she wouldn't be seen, she willed for her friend to leave again, still not ready for confrontation.

Bones had been avoiding her best friend ever since she had broken down in her office and cried in to Angela's shoulder a couple of days beforehand.  
It wasn't that she was afraid of opening up to people, but more to do with how Angela might react when she discovered that Brennan was still considering abortion as an option- and at that point in time,favouring it over keeping the damn thing.

"Brennan, sweetie?" She groaned inwardly. Angela was well aware where she was. Maybe if she didn't reply... Her friend sighed, and sat down on the floor of the toilets against the stall door, so that the two were basically sitting back to back. "Sweetie, I know you're in there." She continued. "You can ignore me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you.

"Leave me alone." Brennan replied. "I don't want to talk to anyone!" Well that's a shame, 'cause I really want to listen. But it's fine, we can just sit here and not say anything if that's what you want." After a couple of minutes of strained silence, Tempe sighed, and got to her feet to slide the bolt across and unlock the door. She looked a mess; her skin pale and clammy with sweat from vomiting, bags under her eyes from the very little sleep she had gotten over the past few days, and her ponytail messy and loose. Angela stood, and put her head on one side as she took in her friend's appearance. "Sweetie, are you sick?" Bones crossed over to the sinks, and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Technically, no. But I don't feel as well as I usually do..."

"You look like you've been throwing up!" The darker skinned woman placed a hand against Temp's forehead, and her brow furrowed when her friend said nothing to confirm or dismiss her suspicions. "Wait, have you?" She put an arm round Brennan's shoulders, who shrugged.

"Yeah, a little..."

"But if you're throwing up, and you're not sick..." Her eyes widened into big brown orbs. "You're not pregnant are you?" Tempe stared at the floor, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry!" She enveloped her friend in a hug, gently soothing her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't know if I'm ready for a child yet!"

"You mean you're still thinking about terminating?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be! If you're not ready, you're not ready. But you know what I think?" Temperance looked up, grey eyes piercing into brown ones. "You're obviously in pieces over this. Anyone could see that." She pushed a lock of her behind her ear. "If you don't think you can use logic to make your decision this time... Why not use your feelings for once?"

Tempe sniffed, and gave her best friend a wobbly smile. Angela always knew the right thing to say.

"Th-thank you..." She stuttered.

"Any time, sweetie. Now, why don't we go get some peppermint tea? That'll help to get rid of your morning sickness."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, that's probably really bad :L But yeah... I don't know if this'll be of any interest to readers, so I'm only going to continue if I get about 5 reviews, just so I know people are reading.**_

_**It's not a ploy to get more reviews, I just feel it's a waste of time if only a couple of people are enjoying it.  
It will get more interesting, I promise! :D And hopefully the next chapter will be longer too.**_

_**Thanks for reading, have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Huh, I guess threatening to not continue the story unless you give me reviews actually works! Seven's not a bad start :D So yeah, a big thanks to the anonymous-es, Janzen-Swomps, EverythingEventually, Coldcaseismylife, jsiebert, Ms. Pad's, MsCyatt, aaaaannndd Your Worst Nightmare -x-, who despite the name writes beautifully and with passion. (Just thought I'd mention that because... Uh... Well I dunno, but it's definitely worth checking her out at some point. Not literally, figuratively.)  
AN. Y. WAY. Onwards and upwards :D Or maybe just onwards.  
Mmm... Coffee addiction...  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Retribution**_  
"Hush little baby don't you cry, mama's gonna sing you a lullaby." Tempe smiled down at the little bundle in her arms, staring up at her with pale grey eyes almost identical to her own. She kissed it on the cheek and whispered in to its little pink ear, curled up like a seashell. "I love you, my baby... I love you." She pulled a funny face and stuck her tongue out, and the baby smiled, showing off its pink gums and tiny tongue. _

"_Passing along bad habits I see?" An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, and she looked up to see the father of her child grinning down at her with his dazzling smile. She laughed._

"_I think we've got a fast learner here." He leant down and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss, before looking back to the baby._

"_Let me have a turn..." Despite her protests, he lifted the bundle out of her arms, and started walking towards the door._

"_Wait, where are you going?" She called out to them, but the room seemed to be stretching out before her, her little family fading further and further away. "Baby?" She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Baby, where are you?"_

Temperance shuddered awake feeling hot, sweaty, and confused. She sat up, and reached over to twist her digital alarm clock round- it was nearly three in the morning. Groaning, she flopped back down onto the pillows, twisting her duvet cover into anxious knots with her hands. If Sweets knew about these recurring dreams, he would tell her that it was some deep psychological sign- but Brennan hated psychology, so surely it didn't mean anything?  
It had been two weeks and a day since she had confided in Angela, and so far her friend had provided great moral support for her, even bringing her herbal teas that; despite tasting and smelling disgusting were actually a very effective relief for the morning sickness she now experienced daily, along with a strange craving for the high sugar content foods she normally avoided.  
Placing a hand on her very slightly bulging stomach, she went over her high school sexual health classes in her mind. The foetus would still very much resemble an alien the size of a plum at that point, but it would have the basic shape of a baby, with a gender, fingers and toes that web together like a frog's, and even a heartbeat.  
Bones buried her head under her pillow. When she thought in that way, as if the baby was a real human being already, the thought of aborting made her feel nauseous. But she knew in the back of her mind that it was irrational to consider the tiny ball of cells in her abdomen as her child just yet, especially seeing as the father didn't even know yet. She hadn't yet plucked up the courage to ask him out for coffee -decaffeinated of course- yet.

Sitting up again, Temperance rubbed at the dull pain that had arisen in her lower back, brow furrowed. It had been a while since the ache had started, and as it jeopardised her chances of falling back asleep she figured she might as well get up.

"Ooh..." She continued to one-handedly massage away the knots in her muscles, suddenly regretting ever getting pregnant.

Three hours later, and the pain had spread to her lower abdomen as well. Anxiety was bubbling in the pit of Temperance's stomach, coupled with guilt for the negative thoughts that had flowed freely through her mind just a few hours earlier.  
Brennan wasn't normally one to reach out for help, but this wasn't something she could just ignore in the hopes that it would stop. She fumbled around for her cell phone with sweaty hands, her fingers slipping on the buttons as she dialled Angela's number.

"Hello?" Her friend's tone was irritable, which was hardly unexpected considering it was only 6am.

"Ange, it's Brennan..." Her tone immediately changed.

"Hey, you okay sweetie?"

"No, I..." Bones trailed off as her mind sped at 60 miles an hour to find the right words.

"Do you want me to come round?"

"Thanks... I think I need to go to hospital. I'm experiencing quite a substantial amount of pain."

"Oh, oh God." Angela was obviously struggling to keep panic from lacing her tone. "Okay sweetie, just sit tight and I'll come get you, kay?" Bones didn't bother saying goodbye before cutting off the call and allowing her phone to slip through her fingers before she curled up beside it on the rug.

"Please be okay baby," She whispered, pressing a fist up against her stomach. "I don't want it to take losing you to realise that I wanted you all along. Please, baby."

* * *

"Okay Doctor Brennan, we're going to perform an ultrasound to check up on the foetus and see what's going on." The gynaecologist squirted some gel on to Tempe's abdomen and turned the screen away from her and Angela to study it. Brennan grasped her friend's hand as the wand was placed on her stomach and manoeuvred around to get a clear picture of the baby. Both women knew the outlook seemed bad. Temperance was bleeding, and that symptom alongside the pain she was experiencing were clear markers for a complete abortion- miscarriage.

"Do you want me to call anyone? Booth?" Angela asked, stroking the back of her friend's hand with her thumb.

"No, I'm fine thank you." If Booth were there, he would want answers to the questions that she was still afraid to think about.

"Hm... Well, there is no evidence to suggest that you have miscarried the foetus' at this point in time." It surprised Brennan that although she expected to feel relief at her words, she only felt shock.

"Wait, _foetus'_? There's more then one?" The doctor pushed the monitor around, and pointed her pen at both of the baby-shaped shadows on the sonagram.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. They're twins." Angela clapped a hand to her mouth, a mix of joy and surprise coating her features.

"So I won't lose them?"

"It's too early to tell, I'm afraid. At the moment it would appear that they're doing well, but if you continue to bleed vaginally through the night there's still a chance. I'm sorry, I wish there was something we could do." Bones nodded, and let a smile creep across her face for the first time in a long time. She might not be out of the clear just yet, but she'd made up her mind that -if she didn't miscarry- she was going to keep them, no matter what.

"Would you like a picture to take with you?" She nodded, wiping a tear that threatened to dribble lazily down her cheek. Angela squeezed her hand as the ultrasound technician passed the little picture over, and the gynaecologist patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'm happy to let you go home now, but make sure to call the department if anything changes."

* * *

The next morning, Temperance held her breath as she undressed, praying with all her might that the bleeding had stopped. When she received the answer, she burst in to tears and collapsed on the floor; reaching into her dressing gown pocket for her cell.

"Angela?" She sobbed down the receiver. A slight pause ensued.

"Tempe... Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's not that! I'm having twins, Ange! I'm going to have _two _babies!"

* * *

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she walked into Booth's office armed with her ultrasound picture.

"Hey Bones, what's-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Brennan brandished the photo in his face. He stared at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"This," She began, her voice shaky. "Is the first picture of our children. Our twins."

"But-"

"Booth, let me finish! I know this isn't what you wanted, and I know it wasn't planned. But whether or not you choose to support me, I want to go ahead with the pregnancy."

"Bones, I-"

"Let me finish! I don't know how involved you want to be in their lives, but I nearly lost them a few days ago and since then I have realised that nothing you can say can stop me from-" Booth, having had enough of not being able to get a word in edgeways, put a finger against her lips. She shut up.

"Slow down!" He slumped into his desk chair, trying to take it all in. "So... How far along are you?" Temperance relaxed a little when she realised Booth's first reaction wasn't a bad one.

"The gynaecologist said I was about twelve weeks along."

"And you're _sure _it's twins?"

"I'm certain it is. See, you can see the two separate bodies..." She showed her partner the photo again; this time he took it and made an effort to look at it.

"Wow. I mean... Wow."

"Is that all you are going to say on the subject?"

"Gimme a break Bones, I'm still trying to take it all in! What do you mean you 'nearly lost them'?" Brennan looked at her feet.

"I thought I was going to miscarry them at the weekend. I was bleeding quite a lot."

"So why are you back at work already? Shouldn't you be putting your feet up or something?"

"Well I feel fine now!" Booth shook his head disbelievingly.

"Are you_ sure _it's mine?"

"Of course! Are you implying that I have multiple sexual partners?"

"No, it's just... This is so sudden!"

"But... You _do _plan on supporting my decision, don't you?" He stood up, and drew her close to him, putting a hand on her stomach and staring deep into her eyes.

"Of course I will, baby. Of course I will..."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I know I said the next chapter would be better and longer... But I failed at that D: I'm sorryyyy!  
Reviewwww anyway?**_

_**Thaaaa-aaaaanks! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright everybody, here's chapter three! Thank you so much if you've reviewed; if you haven't I'd be really glad if you did so just to tell me what you think (: I'm always up for some constructive crit.  
Enjoy (hopefully), and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Responsibility**  
"Bones, I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." Booth stood at the door to Brennan's office. She was just starting to compile the evidence from their latest case, and looked up in confusion after Booth spoke.

"Why? We haven't solved the case yet…"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well usually we wait until _after _we have caught the murderer to celebrate. Anyway, don't you think it seems a little irresponsible for me to consume alcohol at all now we know I'm expecting twins?" Booth rolled his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips.

"That's why I said I was taking you out for _dinner _tonight, not for drinks. C'mon, I'm not stupid!"

"I wasn't implying that you were displaying inferior intelligence, only that it seems a little strange that you would take me to a place where alcohol is regularly consumed!"

"Then have lemonade! I thought we'd go to that new Italian place on Fourth to celebrate."

"Celebrate _what_?" Booth placed a hand on her stomach, grinning like an idiot.

"Celebrate the fact that we're having a baby of course!"

"Not _a _baby, Booth. _Two _babies." He laughed, and pulled her to her feet.

"I know, I know. _Two _babies." He leaned closer, until Brennan could feel his warm breath tickling the contours of her neck. "_Our _babies." He whispered.

"One of the reasons I wanted to bring you tonight was so I we could discuss our relationship." Brennan looked up from absent-mindedly twirling her spaghetti into cotton reels with her fork.

"Could we not have discussed that in an atmosphere that we regularly occupy, such as the Jeffersonian?" She asked, looking around at the fancy paintings hanging at various points around the restaurant. "Not that I don't appreciate this." She added hurriedly.

"Well, yeah. But I thought it'd be better if we went somewhere we couldn't be distracted or interrupted." It was at that very moment that the waiter decided to spring up yo enquire as to if their meal was satisfactory.  
After glancing between the bemused look on Brennan's face and the slightly irritated glare on Booth's, he made the smart decision to back away again.

"So what were you saying about being interrupted?" Bones' smile was one that went so far as to light up her eyes as well, and he couldn't help but return the grin that had warmed his heart.

"Okay, so that was bad timing. But you know what I meant. Anyway, as I was saying; I think it'd be good if we talked about our relationship, just so we know where we're going with this."

"What's there to discuss?" Brennan put her head on one side. "We are good friends who work together, and occasionally," She raised her water-filled wine glass to her 'colleague'. "Go out to dinner together." Booth snorted.

"Yeah, that _and _we've got two kids on the way. Seriously, don't you think the whole 'you're pregnant with my child' thing kinda changes it a bit?"

"Child_ren, _Booth. I keep telling you, there's more than one! You have to use plurals when referring to the foetuses."

"Okay, I'll try to keep that in mind."

"It'll be rather difficult for you to forget when they're here. I expect it's really quite difficult to misplace an infant, Booth."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." The look on Booth's face told Brennan that he was trying very hard to not burst out laughing. A contented smile traced across her rouged lips, and she curled her fingers around the hand that had sneaked towards hers over the table.

"Hey, I have something for you." Bones pulled her hand away from Booth's.

"It's not an engagement ring is it?" She asked, her tone tense. "Because you should know that it is quite common for children to be born out of wedlock in this day and age, no matter how strange or wrong it would have seemed in older times." He laughed, and drew out a little gift bag from under the table.

"No, it's not an engagement ring. Go on, open it. I know you'll like it 'cause it's not for you." He handed her the bag, and she took it with a slightly confused look painted on her face. It wasn't long before confused frowns turned to smiles of joy as she pulled out two tiny sleep suits for the babies; pale yellow in colour and with different motifs stitched on the middle- one a teddy bear, the other a dog with big floppy ears.

"Oh Booth..." She sighed, wiping away a gratified tear that threatened to fall. "Thank you, I love them!" He got up and folded her into his arms, breathing in the coconut-y smell of her shampoo.

* * *

_Three months later...  
_Brennan smiled as Booth pushed a little toy car over her bulging stomach, making 'vrooming' noises as he did so.

"Do you think they can hear me in there?" He asked, looking up and smiling at his partner.

"Research suggests that a foetus can indeed hear sounds from outside the abdomen, and often already know the vocal tones of their parents when they are born." She stated matter-of-factly, rubbing a hand over 'the bump', as it had come to be known as by everyone close to them. Seeley's grin widened as both he and Temperance felt one of the babies kick; a common occurrence but still a wonderful feeling to both of them.

"Maybe they'll like playing soccer when they grow up," He murmured.

"Perhaps. I expect you would enjoy teaching them the rules and techniques of playing the sport adequately."

"Yeah, sure I would! And you'll enjoy teaching them about phalanges or whatever it is..."

"Oh, so you _do _listen sometimes!" A teasing smile played across her lips, making her eyes twinkle. Booth laughed.

"Hey, I always listen to you!" Brennan settled into his arm, sighing contentedly and trailing her fingers lightly across the skin of her belly. "So..." Booth continued. "Thought of any names yet?" Tempe looked up at him.

"Well, considering we decided not to have the genders disclosed to us at the last scan, it seems illogical to choose names that may not be suitable for their sexes..." She mused. "...Unless we choose names that are gender neutral, but it seems like a more appropriate idea to pick names when they've been born."

"Huh. So you really haven't thought about what names you do or don't like?"

"Of course; I just haven't picked any definitive choices yet. Why, have you?"

"Not exactly... C'mon, what names do you like?" Bones thought for a minute.

"Well... I kinda like Nathaniel for a boy. Or maybe Alex."

"And for a girl?"

"I once knew a girl called Maia, and she had a sister called Orla. I always thought they were unique and pretty names."

"There you go then! We have our names!" She poked him playfully.

"Booth! I said they weren't definitive!"

"I know, but at least we have some ideas!" She shrugged.

"Okay, well what names do you like?" He leaned closer to her, kissing her on the nose.

"All the ones you just said." He murmured, grinning from ear to ear. She settled back into his arms again, returning the smile that made her partner's eyes glisten and dance.

Everything was turning out exactly how it was meant to be.

* * *

_**A/N: The end! Of the chapter I mean, not the story,**_

_**I'm sorry for the wait! I'm gonna be honest here and admit that I couldn't really be bothered to write an extremely long chapter, and again I apologise for that.  
I figured that anybody bothering to read this garble (and believe me, if you are prepared to take on said garble I am very grateful) would prefer a relatively late and fairly short chapter to a very late and normal sized chapter. (**__**Normal**__** being about 1000 more words on top of this.  
Anyway, if I don't update before then (and I probably won't) then I'd just like to wish you a very happy and food filled Easter :D  
I'm not religious, but I personally can't say no to an egg-shaped solid block of roasted and ground cocoa seeds :P**_

**_I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to drop me a review! (You have to now to wish me Happy Easter back :P)_**

**_Oh, and I forgot to put this last bit on before, but what do you guys think about names for babies? I'm really crap with them XD Ideeeeaaas?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Before you get excited, this isn't Kaia. I'm Ely, her best friend. Well, one of them (the other being 'Your Worst Nightmare -x-', a really lovely person and a talented writer).  
If you know Kaia personally, or have even read her profile, then you will know that she suffers from Huntington's Chorea, which is a genetic and progressive illness.

Anyway, she's gotten worse recently, and the last couple of days she's been in hospital and neither me or Erin (Nightmare) really know what's going on with that.  
She's still getting reviews on her stories though, and I thought it might be a good idea to let you know why she won't be updating for a while…

So please leave a review for her telling her how much she means to you (even if you don't really know her) because if… _When_ she gets out of hospital it'd be nice for her to be able to read all the messages and know that someone _actually _cares.  
It would mean a lot to all of us.  
I know most people will read this and not bother, and personally I think that's rather twatish of you if you're one of those people who'll think 'I don't needs to bother, somebody else will do it'. If everyone had that state of mind, nothing would ever get done.  
C'mon, don't be a twat.

Even if it's only for a couple of minutes; a couple of seconds even, please hold her in your thoughts today. Because we really want her to get better, Erin and I, and I'm sure you do too.

Thank you.

Oh, and sorry if I spell some things wrong… Spell check on Microsoft Word 2010 seems to be a little fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

I know you expected this to be a long chapter with many apologies and half-hearted excuses but it isn't. There's nothing fake about this.

Kaia A'ala Rhea Lombardi passed away on Friday the 22nd July at 3:22 am with her son and brother in her arms. I know she promised to try and finish these but she never did, and there were no documents on her computer

I hope you see this as Kaia's goodbye and also just an informative, but Kaia didn't really leave us with instructions with what to do when she left, we knew it was coming but we never asked her what to do with her fics. It crossed my mind that we should continue them but only briefly, it would be an insult to her talent.

Well, here it is then. The last chapter of any of Kaia's stories ever, unless her laptop harbours some documents, but she spent her last weeks in palliative care, saying goodbye to her friends and declining treatment

She was an inspiration and a perfect friend to everyone who ever met her, she always had a bright outlook, whether it was her brother and his goldfish obsession or telling us that one of her doctor's was really hot.

This is Erin and Ely, signing off for Kaia for one last time.

We won't deactivate this account, but there will be no more updates. All reviews and alerts go to Ely now and we'll appreciate every message of comfort we may receive because knowing Kaia and then losing her hurts more than it's imaginable

Good luck with your own writing, and… goodbye.

Ely and Erin


End file.
